The use of foot operated throttles for boats is well known. Such throttles have found application in many types of boats but most particularly in high performance boats such as racing boats and more recently in high speed fishing boats commonly referred to as "Bass Boats". Bass boats are typically equipped with high performance outboard motors. In the past, these motors utilized rather simple fuel systems which included the common carburetor. Throttle positions of these motors were not required to be precise since throttle movements simply rotated a butterfly type valve in the carburetor. Idle speed on motors having carburetors has typically been controlled by a throttle stop mounted on the carburetor. Modern outboard motors however include a myriad of electronic sensors which control not only complicated fuel injection systems but other critical parameters such as ignition timing. Many of these operating parameters are controlled in accordance with throttle cable positions. Examples of such motors include those designated by the trademark "FICHT" which are manufactured by the Outboard Marine Corporation (OMC). These motors differ from older motors in that they have no throttle stop within the motor itself. The motors are provided with a single lever which precisely controls the position of both the throttle and shift cables. This factory original system provides a particularly precise control of the throttle cable position when the lever is placed in the idle position. When motors of this type are used on boats which require a foot controlled throttle, the throttle cable is, of course, attached to a foot controlled throttle rather than to the original factory control. In the past, these foot controlled throttle mechanisms were not required to be precisely built and therefore, for the sake of economy, were built having loose tolerances between their moving parts. The free play resulting from these tolerances created few problems in older motors having idle stops on the motors themselves. However, serious problems result when such controls are used in conjunction with modern "FICHT" or similar type motors wherein idle settings and many other operating parameters are controlled by the precise positioning of the throttle cable rather than by idle stops within the motor. On such motors even a small variation in the idle position of the throttle cable causes misalignment of electronic sensors which control a myriad of operational parameters. Examples of unacceptable problems resulting from such misalignment include: severe variations in idle speed; rough idle; improper air emission control; improper ignition timing; improper fuel injection; improper air mixtures and the sounding of warning alarms. In addition it is noted that the loose tolerances mentioned above become more severe as normal wear occurs. These loose tolerances also prevent the throttle cable from stopping in the same position from one actuation of the throttle to the next. This lack of repeatability of the throttle cable position, when an motor is returned to idle, worsens the problems stated above.
Testing has shown that the most effective means of combating this problem is a precise and adjustable throttle stop at the foot control rather than within the motor. Accordingly, the present invention provides a foot throttle having a unique cooperating throttle actuating and stop mechanism which effectively and inexpensively eliminates the difficulty of precise and repeatable throttle positioning particularly when the throttle is in an idle position.